Twenty Four - A Victor Reflection
by aspen7783
Summary: Twenty Four Days. Twenty Four Tributes. Twenty Four Hours. This is the Novel on the Victors placed into the 75th Hunger Games. As always Suzanne Collins owns the rights to this incredible Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**"Welcome to Twenty Four, a Novel based on the Victors of the 75th Quarter Quell,**

**Please enjoy, feel free to follow, review and read the chapters; 24 of which, each on a victor,**

**who was sadly placed in the 75th Quarter Quell" - Aspen7783 A/N**

Enobaria Graphite - District Two, Survivor of the Rebellion

"Sure ya' have enough pages, Volts?" Johanna Sneers from across the table, blinking repetitively, as if she was the star attraction of the Capitol.

"Johanna. Yes we do, it's only twenty four of us? You expecting a whole novel one each victor?" he blinks back, smirking at her with his shortly trimmed goatee, glasses pinned across the table at her. "There?"

Johanna stares at him, chin dropped, eyes inter-locked together, as if she had never heard what had just happened, in this very room.

"If we're going to write this why don't we get a move on?" Peeta steps in shoving an oblivious Johanna, aside as Katniss creeps into position. "Yeah, that's what I said!"

Johanna, as if on cue, is stunned again, and begins her normal rampage. She swears, bickering to Haymitch, and Beetee, and right as if she'd planned the whole thing, Katniss wrenches a bucket, her bloody cats bucket, enlarged with dyed water into Johanna's face.

She screams, petrified of water and dashes to Gale at the rear of the table , rested against his side, as if they were in love. "Please… get them to stop!"

"Jo, it's ok." He reassures her stroking her hair as tears streak down her face. "Fine, lets start guys, who with?"

Katniss, smirks and shrugs her shoulders as if this whole Victors Novel is not relevant to her. "With the very first tribute of the Quarter Quell; Cashmere?".

Everyone, stares at me, occasionally blinking, and after a minutes silence, of pure creepy staring Haymitch begins.

"You were her best friend, like family?" he says as if knowing me for years, after all he did.

"Fine, we shall start with Cashmere? Turn the freaking television on and we should start with her games." I smirk and relax into the sofa, of the library, of President Paylor's mansion, of the districts, of Panem, where every innocent citizen now lives a; 'Happy Life'.


	2. Cashmere Emerald - A Sister

**"Welcome to Twenty Four, a Novel based on the Victors of the 75th Quarter Quell,**

**Please enjoy, feel free to follow, review and read the chapters; 24 of which, each on a victor,**

**who was sadly placed in the 75th Quarter Quell" - Aspen7783 A/N**

Enobaria Graphite - District Two, Survivor of the Rebellion

"Sure ya' have enough pages, Volts?" Johanna Sneers from across the table, blinking repetitively, as if she was the star attraction of the Capitol.

"Johanna. Yes we do, it's only twenty four of us? You expecting a whole novel one each victor?" he blinks back, smirking at her with his shortly trimmed goatee, glasses pinned across the table at her. "There?"

Johanna stares at him, chin dropped, eyes inter-locked together, as if she had never heard what had just happened, in this very room.

"If we're going to write this why don't we get a move on?" Peeta steps in shoving an oblivious Johanna, aside as Katniss creeps into position. "Yeah, that's what I said!"

Johanna, as if on cue, is stunned again, and begins her normal rampage. She swears, bickering to Haymitch, and Beetee, and right as if she'd planned the whole thing, Katniss wrenches a bucket, her bloody cats bucket, enlarged with dyed water into Johanna's face.

She screams, petrified of water and dashes to Gale at the rear of the table , rested against his side, as if they were in love. "Please… get them to stop!"

"Jo, it's ok." He reassures her stroking her hair as tears streak down her face. "Fine, lets start guys, who with?"

Katniss, smirks and shrugs her shoulders as if this whole Victors Novel is not relevant to her. "With the very first tribute of the Quarter Quell; Cashmere?".

Everyone, stares at me, occasionally blinking, and after a minutes silence, of pure creepy staring Haymitch begins.

"Um, ok..." I say remembering how we were cousins. "Oh yeah, lets start with her games video?"

This is the Prologue, the Introduction of the Novel where we celebrate the lives of the innocent victors. This is the novel where we look at all Twenty Four Novels, Twenty Four hours in there lives. This; is Twenty Four.

I stare at the pages, imprinted in fine elegant cursive, criss-crossed with soft, photo paper. The front of the Novel named Twenty Four.


End file.
